


Collided

by CTippy



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Beth x Rio fanvid. Spoilers from 2x09. Song: Collided by Brooke Annibale.





	Collided

**Author's Note:**

> I am late, I know! I found a song that felt right only today and even then, I almost didn't make it. But they finally kissed, and I wanted to make something! I actually loved that they only showed the kissing between them and not the sex that came after, this time it was about these feelings and this relationship they have. Too bad Beth opened herself up a bit to him only because she was saying goodbye. But we know it's not gonna last long. ^^

  
[Like and/or reblog on Tumblr](https://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/184582624597/i-cant-deny-it-thinking-bout-how-we-collided-i) \- Please, [like](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kkCW25RzAk) and/or [subscribe](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrkHVARDi-WTk_z9a5fqyzg?) to support my channel[  
](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/177840504517/i-cant-get-you-out-of-my-mind-i-solemnly-swear)Follow me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CTippy90) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ctippy90/) \- [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/chiaratippy)


End file.
